The present invention relates to running an application on a shared data set, and more specifically, this invention relates to enabling a replay of a failed application on the shared data set.
Running applications on shared data sets is an important means of maintaining the shared data sets and obtaining information on the shared data sets. However, one problem of sharing portions of a data set between an application and other online applications is the ability to restart and replay an application if it should fail.